The present invention relates generally to a measuring tape and associated pouch for retaining same, and more particularly to a measuring tape including a permanent magnet affixed thereto, and an associated pouch including at least one ferromagnetic member adapted for magnetic engagement by the permanent magnet of the measuring tape, whereby said measuring tape is firmly yet releasably secured to the pouch.
It is generally known to provide a measuring tape with an associated pouch for retaining the tape when it is not in use. Most commonly, the pouch is adapted for attachment to a belt of a user so that the measuring tape is obtained from and returned to the pouch as needed. These prior pouches have included mechanical means for securing the tape therein. More particularly, these prior pouches have relied on one or more straps, flaps, or other such inconvenient arrangements. When used, these straps and the like are generally effective in securing a measuring tape in an associated pouch. However, because a user must expend considerable time and effort to operate these prior straps and the like, they are often not used. This leads to an inconvenient and unsafe condition. A measuring tape that is not properly secured in its pouch is likely to become dislodged from the pouch. On a construction site, for example, a falling measuring tape can be a lethal projectile. Also, dropped tapes are frequently damaged and/or unrecoverable.
Prior pouches also do not provide any means for temporarily yet securely retaining an associated measuring tape without requiring the tape to be fully inserted into the pouch. That is to say, even if a user needs to secure the tape for only a brief amount of time, the user is forced to fully insert the tape into the pouch and fasten a strap or the like. Of course, this is inconvenient, and leads to a user not properly inserting his/her tape into the pouch when only temporary storage is desired. Instead, the tape is rested on a nearby surface or the like where it is susceptible to being lost or to falling.
Accordingly, it has been deemed desirable to develop a measuring tape and associated pouch for securely and conveniently retaining the measuring tape, both for long-term storage and for temporary storage.
The present invention relates generally to a measuring apparatus for measuring distances.
More specifically, the measuring apparatus is used for measuring distances in a manner that is convenient, efficient, and easy. Primarily through the use of magnets and ferromagnetic material, the present invention provides an effective measuring apparatus that allows the user to temporarily store the measuring device without requiring the tape to be fully inserted into a holder or pouch. In addition, a notch in the lower portion of the pouch of the measuring apparatus allows the user to measure distances without having to ever take the measuring tape out of the pouch.
The measuring apparatus is comprised of a measuring tape adapted for measuring distances. The measuring tape includes a front face and a rear face defining a housing, a magnet connected to one of the faces of the measuring tape, an elongated, spring loaded measuring member selectively extensible from the housing, and a brake mechanism for selectively inhibiting extension and or retraction of the measuring member. The measuring apparatus further comprises a retaining pouch. The retaining pouch includes a base member of generally flattened configuration having opposed planar front and rear surfaces, a pocket member extending outwardly from the front surface of the base member which forms a pocket to receive and retain the measuring tape, and a means for magnetically co-acting the pouch with the magnet of the measuring tape to releasably and securely connect the measuring tape in the pocket of the pouch.
According to another aspect of the invention, a retaining pouch is adapted for receiving an associated measuring tape. The retaining pouch comprises a base member of generally flattened configuration having opposed planar front and rear surfaces, a pocket member operatively associated with the base member extending outwardly from the front surface of the base member forming a pocket to receive an associated measuring tape between the base member and the pocket member, and a means for magnetically co-acting the pouch with an associated measuring tape.
According to another aspect of the invention, an apparatus comprises a measuring tape device for measuring distances. The measuring tape device includes a housing, defined by front and rear faces, having an indexed measuring member therein and selectively extensible therefrom. The apparatus further comprises a permanent magnet fixedly secured to one of the faces, and a pouch adapted for releasably retaining the measuring tape. The pouch includes a base member and a pocket member arranged to define an open pocket adapted to receive the measuring tape device. The pouch also includes a first ferromagnetic region located in the region of the open pocket and adapted to co-act with the permanent magnet of the measuring tape device when the device is inserted into the open pocket so as to releasably and magnetically retain the device in the open pocket.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of a measuring apparatus having a secure and safe temporary storage area which provides the user with a convenient and easily accessible place to put an associated measuring tape without having to fully insert the tape into a pouch.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a measuring apparatus having a retaining pouch which securely holds a measuring tape while at the same time provides a quick and convenient manner of disengaging the tape from the pocket without having to undue straps, flaps or the like.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a measuring apparatus which securely and conveniently retains a measuring tape for both long-term and short-term storage.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a measuring apparatus having a pouch with a notch on its lower portion which allows for extension or retraction of the measuring member without removal of the measuring tape body from the storage pocket of the pouch so that measurements can be made without having to move the measuring tape from its storage position.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a measuring apparatus having a measuring tape with a magnet attached thereto which allows the user to attach the measuring tape to any ferromagnetic material or safely retrieve nails and screws.